Spectral Arzuros
Magnet Fear |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Spectral Arzuros is a Variant of Arzuros found in the Marshlands. Its body produces a pale blue gas that can turn it invisible when it interacts with the electric currents found inside its body. Physiology Spectral Arzuros is very similar to the vanilla Arzuros in terms of appearance, but has some notable changes in colouration. The carapace-like skin on its head and back is light grey instead of azure, the fur lining its cheeks and back as well as the erect tuft of hair on its head are white instead of yellow, and the fur found on its torso and legs is pale blue as opposed to turquoise. Its arm braces and leg plating are metallic grey, and its claws are blue. It is surrounded by an aura of pale blue mist. Ecology Spectral Arzuros has many of the same adaptations as an ordinary Arzuros, having plated backs and forearms that protect it from rear assaults and long claws and forearm spikes that can seriously injure attackers. However, there are some notable differences between it and the standard species. It is considerably more resilient, being able to take hits that would kill most Arzuroses, and it has the ability to turn invisible by running electrical currents through its body that interact with the pale blue mist leaking from its body, rendering it invisible. This mist is a product of special ore found within the Marshlands which releases pale blue gas upon digestion, and it stores this gas in a specialized sac and releases it through its fur and pores, giving it a pale blue aura. This gas is not harmless, however, as it contains a neurotoxin that, when breathed in, causes the victim to become overwhelmed with fear, making them uncontrollably run frantically before falling to the ground exhausted. Similar to the Gougarfs, its hair picks up electric currents and allows it to produce large amounts of electricity, giving it control over magnetism. It maintains this magnetism by eating ferromagnetic ore, and this vast consumption of it has led to its forearms and claws developing a metallic covering that lets it ensnare or repel foes at will. According to some legends, the Spectral Arzuros was not always a monster, but started out as an hunter before taking on a bestial form. According to this legend, the hunter was the leader of a hunter's guild found near the Marshlands who idolized the Ancient Civilization, viewing them as the perfect example of what a hunter should strive to be due to how advanced they were. He and his subordinates were fascinated by their creations and abilities, ranging from the Equal Dragon Weapon to the Transcended State, and strived to recreate them in any way, from reading the texts they left behind to attempting to make their own version of the Equal Dragon Weapon, feeling that it would give them the power, fame, and wealth they all desired so much. However, this ambition did not bode well with a G-Rank White Fatalis who lived during the time of the Equal Dragon War and personally witnessed the atrocities the Ancient Civilization committed against its fellow dragons, and it attacked their headquarters out of fear of history repeating itself. This battle ended with the guild leader and the White Fatalis being the only survivors, with the monster suffering mortal wounds that would slowly, but surely kill it. As the monster lay dying, the leader taunted it over the death of its fellow dragons, saying that they deserved to die for striking out against a civilization that only sought what was best for humanity, and that monsters should just accept their place as tools for humans to exploit. In one last stroke of rage, it cursed him to take on a monstrous form as punishment for his cruelty before passing away. Specifically, it cursed him to become an Arzuros, as he considered the beast to be one of nature's most pitiful creations due to how weak and easy to defeat it is, and made it so he would effectively be immortal, cursing him to endlessly wander through the swamp until another monster or a hunter would cull him like he culled the dragon. There is currently nothing that proves this legend, but some theorists claim that the Spectral Arzuros's aggressiveness towards hunters may be the result of the monster retaining some of its memories as a hunter and wanting to die so it doesn't have to stay in the form it has grown to hate so much. Behavior Spectral Arzuros is aggressive, especially towards hunters, attacking any that it sees without hesitation. According to an controversial legend, this violent behaviour is a result of it somewhat retaining its memories as a former hunter and wanting to die so it doesn't have to stay in the form of a monster it considered worthless. It can often be found feeding on ore, as it gives it the power needed to turn invisible and use magnetism. Abilities Spectral Arzuros is much more resilient than the standard Arzuros, being able to take hits that would kill most ordinary individuals. It can magnetize attackers by striking them with its forearms, allowing it to ensnare or repel them at will, and the gases it releases from its body contain a neurotoxin that inflicts the Fear status on contact. By running electrical currents through its body, it can turn itself invisible, similar to Chameleos. Habitat Spectral Arzuros lives in the Marshlands. According to a controversial legend, this is because it used to be a hunter whose headquarters was located near a swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 8,550 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 11,115 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 62 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Forelegs: 33 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 28 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 30 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Rear: 66 (Cut), 66 (Impact), 43 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stomach/Hind Legs: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 38 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rear = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Stomach/Hind Legs = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars Spectral Arzuros does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Spectral Arzuros has the same attacks as the both standard species and Sunset Arzuros, but there are some differences between them. * Spectral Arzuros can turn itself invisible at will, and similar to pre-4th Generation Chameleos, it can use all its attacks while invisible, with the only giveaway being a current of sparks that it releases from its forearms every 30 seconds. The hunter can temporarily suppress this state by inflicting status conditions onto the monster, making it flinch, or toppling it, and breaking the forearms will suppress this ability altogether. * The claw-based attacks inflict the Magnet status upon contact. * The Flash attack has it envelop its claws in electrical currents instead of light, and instead of releasing a bright flash, it creates a magnetic field that causes debris to come out of the ground and fly around it until the field dissipates. The debris deals medium damage, while standing in the field itself deals no damage, but inflicts the Magnet status. The attack will last for 18 seconds. * The Sun Ball and Sun Bomb attacks have it throw pressurized balls of pale blue gas instead of light. Both will inflict the Fear status if they connect. Weapons Long Sword Fallen Strikequill Dual Blades Spectral Axes Hunting Horn Ghostly Segundo Switch Axe Haunted Revelaxe Heavy Bowgun Poltergeist's Fishergun Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 470-715 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -20 * Thunder +10 * Ice +10 * Dragon +15 * Earth -5 * Wind +10 Skills: Sneak, Autotracker, Magnet Res, Spectre's Whim Gunner G-Rank Defense: 255-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +20 * Earth 0 * Wind +15 Skills: Sneak, Autotracker, Magnet Res, Spectre's Whim Carves G-Rank Breakable Parts Spectral Arzuros has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests N/A Trivia * Spectral Arzuros's name was meant to convey its ability to turn invisible. * Breaking Spectral Arzuros's forelegs will permanently suppress its ability to turn invisible. * When exhausted, Spectral Arzuros will fail to use its ranged attacks outside of the Hammer Throws, and its physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by eating from a mining spot. * The legend of Spectral Arzuros formerly being an Ancient Civilization worshipper was meant to flesh out the monster a little more, as Nin10DillN64 felt that it was a little bland on its own. Category:Monster Creation Category:Variant Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Magnet Monster Category:Fear Monster